Rauru
Rauru is the elder Sage of Light who resides at the Temple of Light, particularly the Chamber of Sages. He's one of the Ancient Sages that actually built the Temple of Time, and also labelled Link as the Hero of Time once he grew up. He was first seen when Link wakes up after his seven-year slumber just as soon as he drew the Master Sword from the Pedestal of Time and opened the door to the Sacred Realm. He informed him that he was too young to wield the potent blade and it wasn't his time to be the Hero of Time. Thus, the entrance to the Triforce was vulnerable, rendering Ganondorf to take it for himself. He also stated that he must find and reawaken those that would become the remaining five Sages in order to restore peace to Hyrule and banish the King of Evil. The land of Hyrule transformed into a world of monsters since Ganon possesses the Triforce. With that, he sets Link off on his journey and implores him to add the Sages might to his, just after he gifted him the Light Medallion. He wasn't seen until much later, particularly when Link was able to awaken the Sage of Spirit, Nabooru, declaring that the battle of evil has arrived. He also assisted Link as he went to the broken entrance of Ganon's Castle, creating a rainbow bridge across the massive lava pit. By the time Ganon was defeated by the Hero of Time, he ordered all the Sages to seal away the King of Thieves. This was also done even after Link loses to Ganon, turning the Sacred Realm into the renowned Dark World. It's also said in the Hyrule Historia that he was actually the owl, Kaepora Gaebora, who guided Link as a kid. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Rauru was the same in the game, though he attained three Pokémon as his guardians soon after Link and Zelda II awakened all the Sages, consisting of Mew and Mewtwo alternating with each other, Girafarig, and Slowking. He was able to have them for a short while, before the Pokémon declared war. He decreed that their victory would soon be absolute with the Sages' powers along with the Hero of Time's if he's successful on defeating Ganondorf. By then, they'll seal him in the Evil Realm. Link kowtowed to him as Rauru took the Master Sword and declared that Hyrule's fate is in Link's hands, may the destiny of the Master Sword be fulfilled, and the final battle was truly upon them. Before they were to be off to the Temple of Time, where someone close was waiting, Zelda II requested to him if they should have some R&R, if this should be their final battle and the Goddesses forbid they won't make it out alive; he gave them 24 hours, as well as the Sages for rest and relaxation with their fellow comrades. Two old friends have some catching up to do. The valiant Pokémon were soon sealed away, until Link dispelled the barriers. Rauru made a telepathic connection that Ganon's Tower's protected by these barriers. He ordered his Sages to seal Ganon away after he was successfully defeated by the Hero of Time. The Lost Legend of Namira Still in the future, Rauru summoned the other Sages to their chamber as they discussed of Zelda II's nightmares as possible signs for the reawakening of Namira, the perverse Goddess of the Sands. Saria sensed a dark force and questioned Rauru if it was Ganon trying to break free. He denied that, though he still felt a greater evil that could match him. Mainly, Namira, whom Impa implied that it would be possible for her to seduce Link, the Hero of Time, as her first target, as she did with many Hylians eons before. Seeing Saria, Link's close friend, in despair, Rauru tried to calm her, and Impa enlisted on Nabooru, in the Gerudo's rage, to put an end to her oncoming rise. It was also rumored that Rauru disguised himself as the mystic owl, Kaebora Gaebora, as well as being responsible from transporting Zelda II and her Pokémon teammates from their home world to Hyrule; unbeknownst to them it was a way to hide them away from a pursuer to which she knows as they'd be hapless if any harm would come to her. The Sheikah's Curse Rauru was briefly seen with Princess Zelda at the Chamber of Sages while they restored Link to health by their Light energy after he passed out while he was being consumed by Tussey's curse. Coronation and Dreams Rauru attended Zelda's coronation as the new Queen and presented her the Royal crown that was passed down by her mom as well as Her Grace, Hylia. He functioned as the King's replacement. He's officially one of the Sages that'll establish its own Pokémon elite. Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Deku Tree In the song parody, it was mentioned that Rauru passed away during the events of the Imprisonment War as he was captured then taken to the Evil Realm/Dark World by Agahnim/Ganondorf. Mewtwo was his immediate replacement as soon as Hyrule and the Sacred Realm were restored upon Zelda II's wish once the Triforce was reunited. Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Zelda Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Guardians Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Wise Characters Category:Priests Category:Alternate Form Category:Transporters Category:Teleporters Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Summoners Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover